Sexy
by PCJC24
Summary: Takes place during "Sexy." Kurt hurts his back while performing "Animal." Despite's Blaine's criticism of his sex appeal, Blaine offers him a back massage... only to find out how sexy Kurt could really be


**Hey guys! I'm back with a short story! Hope you all enjoy. Thanks to Penny aka Violethillbeautiful, who gave me this idea, after me asking for suggestions! This is dedicated to her for having awesome ideas! :D **

"Sexy"

The Warblers sang "Animal" in a dimly lit warehouse. A handful of private school girls stood, all in skirts and knee-highs, cheering at the sheer sexiness of the piece.

While performing, Blaine stood on one side of the steel contraption built just for their performance, while Kurt was on the other. The Warblers surrounded them singing their "na-na-na-nas."

Kurt bent backwards over the bars, kicking as high as he could, when he felt a small crack in his back. Kurt went to stand up and felt the pain searing up his spine, throbbing as he continued with the performance, meeting Blaine at the foam machine, flipping the switch on, and soaking all their friends on the ground.

Kurt continued down the steps towards the bubble party as if nothing was wrong with his back. In all reality it was more of an ache than a real injury, so he shot flirty looks at Blaine, while Blaine smirked at him and looked at his dancing curiously. Kurt was putting his all into it, forgetting the pain, shimmying his hips and shaking them, gyrating while singing, making exaggerating faces, looking at Blaine as if he wanted to eat him up like a piece of forbidden chocolate cake, all while getting soaked with foam and hitting beach balls that came out of no where.

The girls joined their foam party as they danced with the boys.

When the song was over, Kurt took a seat on the steel contraption and rubbed his back. He was soaked and his back was hurting more than he thought, he felt miserable. He looked into his handheld mirror brushing his hair as Blaine approached and smiled.

"What was that, Kurt?"

"What was what? I was being sexy…" Kurt trailed off still brushing his hair, not looking at Blaine.

"Ok," Blaine laughed, "It looked like you had gas pains…"

"Um, no. I don't know how to be sexy," Kurt looked offended for a second and panicked as he rambled, "I'm just a baby penguin… How am I supposed to perform at regionals if I can't be!"

"Calm down Kurt, we'll figure something out…I can show you how to be sexy," Blaine said and offered his hand to Kurt, who moaned softly when his friend pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" Blaine looked at him curiously as he let go of his friend.

"Yeah, I just hurt my back on that stupid bar, I musta went to far back in my failed attempt at being sexy," Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of Blaine. He grabbed his jacket that was sitting by the door and pulled it on before leaving out the door in the cold air.

Whose stupid idea was it to get soaking wet when it's 10 degrees Fahrenheit out and about to snow. Kurt shivered, thinking Blaine was still inside until Blaine called out to him, his teeth chattering as he spoke with concerned laced in his voice, "Wait up! What if you're really badly injured?"

Blaine had followed him, holding his jacket over his arms. He must be freezing, Kurt thought.

"I'm fine, Blaine, I just need some rest, I'll see you later," Kurt turned to him with a small sigh and then turned the opposite direction to go to his Navigator when Blaine stopped him.

"No, you need to be in perfect condition for Regionals. I'll give you a massage when we get back to the dorms."

"Blaine, you don't have to…" Kurt said quickly as his mind raced. Blaine's hands touching him through his thin button down as he sat in Blaine's desk chair backwards. Blaine knelt behind him, caressing and rubbing and kneading his back. Both of them heating up and blushing and flushing all shades of pinks.

Kurt's face turned a light shade of pink when he turned to Blaine. Blaine suddenly grabbed his hand, oblivious to Kurt's blushing, "You're coming with me. You're not going home yet. We'll pick up your car later…"

"Bu-but," Kurt flushed some more as Blaine dragged him in the opposite direction to his green station wagon that he built with his dad a few summers ago.

"You have to be 100% Kurt," Blaine said when they approached the car. It was getting chilly out and both boys could see their breath in the air. Their breath started to intermingle as Blaine got closer and closer to Kurt. Blaine stared at Kurt's blushing face. The pinkness rose all the way up to his ears as Kurt looked away and pulled his hands out of Blaine's.

Kurt stepped away from Blaine before looking at him again and said, "Fine, just, let's go because I need to get home by a decent hour tonight, and it's already 7."

"You'll just stay over then. We'll tell your dad you got injured and had to stay over, which isn't exactly a lie, and then I can teach you about being sexy, it's all in the eyes," Blaine said nonchalantly as he finally pulled on his coat. He then winked at Kurt playfully as he made his way over to the other side of the car with a big grin. Kurt laughed nervously as he got into the car.

…

Kurt was now in Blaine's dorm. Blaine's side of the room was neat. His bed was made; there were no clothes on the floor, and no drawers open. The only thing that was a tad messy was his desk, where Blaine sat, waiting for Kurt to get off the phone and get onto his bed.

Kurt held his iPhone to his ear as he spoke to his father. He slowly and casually paced the dorm room that Blaine shared with Thad, who was currently studying with Wes and David in the common room.

"Dad, I hurt my back pretty bad today during Warbler practice. I don't think I can drive," Kurt said as he stopped pacing and glanced at Blaine, who was straddling his chair and looking at Kurt with a smirk, knowing Kurt was lying. He was walking perfectly fine.

"I'm gonna just say over Blaine's. Don't worry, one of us will sleep on the floor," Kurt rolled his eyes, figuring that won't be true because they shared a bed before, only Blaine was really drunk.

"Yeah, his roommate's here," Kurt lied again, "Okay, yeah," Kurt nodded, trying not to blush as his dad made a side comment about sex and protection.

"Alright, enough! I gotta go, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, bye!" Kurt hung up in a flash and looked at Blaine who was grinning.

"You're so cute, now time to make you all better," Blaine slapped his hands together as he stood. He approached Kurt and gently touched Kurt's blazer, looking at him through his long lashes.

"You have to take this off," Blaine whispered as inched closer so Kurt could feel his breath on his face, and feel his body heat even if they weren't touching. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's blazer and shrugged it off slowly. Kurt, shocked at this move, dropped his phone as his blazer fell to the floor.

Kurt just stared at Blaine as Kurt slowly and tentatively pulled his tie loose and started on his on his button down white shirt.

Kurt's skin heated up again, but now he wasn't sure if it was from Blaine's hot body next to him or because the man of his dreams was undressing him.

Blaine helped Kurt along sliding the tie off and putting it around his own neck. Blaine gently pushed the unbuttoned shirt off onto the floor.

Blaine smirked, Kurt was wearing a tank top undershirt, "My my, you have a lot of clothes on, Kurt," Blaine muttered as he swiftly pulled the shirt up and over Kurt's head it went in one quick swoop (as if he had done that a dozen times before). Blaine tossed it behind him, and it landed on his desk somewhere among Blaine's textbooks and notebooks.

"Sorry," Kurt just said as he felt Blaine's eyes on him, admiring his fit body and his slightly muscular arms. Blaine gently touched Kurt's bare shoulders before pushing him gently towards the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach, I'll be right back," Blaine said pulling away from Kurt and immediately Kurt missed the heat of his body, especially since he was only wearing pants and shoes. He gently kicked off his shoes as he laid on Blaine's bed, as Blaine ran into the bathroom.

Blaine came back a few minutes later with bottles in his hand, and saw Kurt lying like that and couldn't help but feel his heart pound. Kurt looked gorgeous, like he was sleeping, but Blaine was sure he was awake.

Blaine climbed on the bed and straddled Kurt's back, settling his butt on Kurt's butt.

"This okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt just mm hmmed as he put his arms under Blaine's pillow, taking in his vanilla but manly scent, his eyes stayed closed.

Blaine squirted the cool oil onto Kurt's back, causing Kurt to say softly, "ooh."

Blaine laughed, "Sorry, I shoulda warned you," Blaine said as he started massaging in the oil.

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt's ear and whispered into it, "Tell me if I'm being too rough, okay, I want this to be good for you," Blaine breathed against Kurt's ear as he started moving his hands a little harder.

Kurt's soft moans filled the air, "Mmm," Kurt let out contently.

Blaine hit Kurt's lower back and a screamed came out, "Oh, oh, oh," Kurt panted and then cried out, " Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip to suppress his groan, fuck, Kurt sounded so sexy, Kurt sounded like he wanted him, like he wanted Blaine to flip him over and touch him. Oh God.

"Right there, Blaine, yeah, oh," Kurt moaned out as Blaine kneaded his lower back harder and rougher getting the knots out.

Blaine panted against Kurt's ear, "Kurt," he cried out softly in response as he felt himself starting to get hard.

Kurt didn't realize what was going on, except that this felt so good, and that Blaine's hands caused him to think of them making out and him touching him in places he couldn't discuss without blushing. He didn't think Blaine wanted him even when he cried out his name.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered out harshly.

"Blaine, harder, plllease," Kurt cried and whined. He opened his eyes and they met Blaine's as Blaine moved his hands harder and harder on his back.

Blaine started to move his hands up Kurt's body harder than before as Kurt screamed out, "Blaine!" again along with a low growl.

Blaine let out a strained whimper hearing his scream of pleasure; screaming his name, Blaine's name!

Blaine leaned ever so slightly that Kurt could feel Blaine's erection against his ass as Blaine started to rock into him slowly almost tentatively to see Kurt's reaction. He began kissing his neck gently, feather light kisses against his pale soft skin.

Kurt let out a squeak. Blaine took that as a yes, he could continue as Blaine started creating friction against Kurt's backside. Kurt started to get hard as Blaine cried out his name.

"Kurt, the sounds you make," Blaine cried out at the friction, "are so sexy."

Kurt squirmed under Blaine as Blaine's hands stopped massaging, but started caressing him and suddenly grabbed Kurt by his side roughly and flip him swiftly, causing to Kurt to let out a cute little innocent squeak. Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine was smaller than him, but definitely stronger.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, "You okay?"

Kurt just nodded as his face flushed deep red. His erection was now against Blaine's. He just didn't expect this to happen…

Blaine leaned into his neck and sucked. Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine as they both moved into each other. Kurt didn't know what this meant, or why this was happening, an hour ago, he was a baby penguin, and now he just wasn't anymore…

They moaned and groaned until they both came. Kurt came first shuddering against Blaine, and Blaine followed suit, collapsing against Kurt with a small scream, muffled slightly as he bit down on his lip.

After Blaine had caught his breath, he said tiredly, "Oh, you're definitely sleeping over, and none of that floor business." He grabbed a hold of Kurt and held him.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, still kind of confused but happy that Blaine wanted him in some way. Kurt let out a wide smile as he returned the hug and laughed softly into Blaine's neck as he blushed, thinking of what they just did, and how he acted like a sex driven maniac, it was so unlike him, it was kind of embarrassing. He had acted like an animal in heat...

"And to think, I didn't have to teach you a thing," Blaine held onto Kurt and rubbed his back, knowing now that the boy was blushing and hiding his face from him. He smiled, "Even though you can be innocently adorable, too," Blaine laughed softly holding him closer as if that was possible.

"You don't have to hide, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he stroked Kurt's soft hair, trying to comfort him and just snuggle against him at the same time.

"Mmnn," Kurt mumbled into his neck as he swatted at Blaine's hands, even though they both knew his hair was already messed up.

Blaine just laughed, "Oh okay, then I'll fix it for you," Blaine said softly smiling as he fussed with Kurt's hair and patted it down even though it was nowhere near Kurt's standards.

Kurt looked out from where he was hiding and smiled wide at him, his face no longer pink, "Thank you."

Blaine smiled back, "You don't have to thank me, Kurt. I've always had feelings…for you. Anything for you, I swear." He knew that Kurt's thank you was for a lot of things, the hair fix, the back massage, the orgasm, the sex teaching, and most importantly the love.

Kurt went to hide his face again and Blaine pulled him back, "No being shy around me after that, Kurt," Blaine grinned.

Kurt just laughed, "You have a point."

**Review! Thoughts? **


End file.
